His Wings
by Wolflover235
Summary: What if Lucifer didn't burn his wings? Wing-fic! In which Chloe sees his wings for herself. CHAPTER 5 IS OUT! READ AND REVIEW! New sequel will be announced at the end.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Ok. This idea has been going in and out of my head for some time now. I don't know if there's already a story about an alternative on Lucifer's wings, but... Here's mine!**_

 _ **Part 2 is becoming a possibility, depending on the reviews. So, enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Healing**_

 _Finally._ After running all over town, with the detective constantly watching over his shoulder. He had managed to get his wings back.

"Great. Now what?" Maze asked behind him.

Lucifer had brought them to his room, and was staring at them for some tie now. _Now what?_

 _That look..._

"No..." Maze shook her head.

"What other choice is there Mazikeen? Since our greatest hiding spot for them was discovered." Lucifer said.

"You wanted me to _clip_ your _wings,_ and now you're just asking me to just put them back on like it's nothing? You hated your wings. How are you even going to be able to hide them from the human eye?" Maze argued.

"I...!" Lucifer broke off, with time, he could control his wings, it was like Amenadiel was able to hide his wings from Chloe.

Yet, he hadn't been in contact with his wings for centuries.

"Whatever. If this works, don't ask me to clip them again." Maze said.

He heard her lift his wings from the bed.

"Be careful, and just-" He broke off with a groan as he felt his wings make contact with his back.

It was painful, but his body welcomed the wings, he could feel his scars burn, and he could feel his wings root themselves there again, intertwining with his soul.

After taking a few deep breaths, Lucifer testily moved the new limbs, his wings weakly stretching and groaning, not used to being used.

After a few minutes, he gave up, his breaths coming out in harsh pants, his wings drooping behind him, almost like a dying tree.

They were in tact, and alive, just weak.

The recovery would take some time.

"Lucifer!" That familiar voice called out.

Apparently, time he didn't have.

"Since when did she get the keys to the place?" Maze threw her hands up in annoyance. Lux was closed.

The detective was definitely good at being quiet until the last minute.

"Maze. Don't!" Lucifer stopped her.

The demoness stopped in her tracks. _No sense in trying to fend her off now._

She was already coming into view.

 _Here it came._

"Hey I was just checking to make sure-" Chloe stopped in place, her expression unreadable at the scene before her.

Lucifer knew she could see them. He didn't have the proper experience to hide them from view yet.

"Wow... You just can't stop roleplaying after today, can you? Wings? Really?" She arched a brow.

... _She thought they were fake._

A semi-relief on his end, but at the same time, he took much pride in his wings.

"D-detective. Now is really not the time." Lucifer spoke.

He couldn't really stand from his spot, his wings were like dead weights behind him.

"Clearly. Although I must know, where did you put the... Straps... For the wings?" She began to approach him again, clearly amused.

Only then, did he find the strength to stand, forcing his wings to cooperate behind him, "Detective, that's not a good idea..."

She continued to follow him. She was really persistent when she really wanted to be.

Chloe's expression slowly began to change to that of surprise... The wings were perfectly connected to where she had seen those scars just a few days ago.

The thought of reality stuck somewhere in the back of her mind, but she wasn't ready to accept it yet.

"Lucifer... Are those really..." She was starting to believe.

Her reactions distracted him for that one second, and she managed to close the distance between them, and managed to get a good handful of his right wing.

Lucifer made a noise between a yell and a groan, pain and... Something else.

Chloe quickly let go at that, before going wide-eyed.

Lucifer had taken a few steps back by then, trying to keep an amount of distance, although now he felt there was no use.

"Lucifer..." She managed in a whisper.

The touch was only a split second, but that was all it took to realize she was grabbing hold of _real_ feathers. Something softer than feathers. Softer than any feather she had ever touched.

"They are sensitive." Lucifer said as if replacing an apology.

She continued to stare at him, to the point it concerned him.

"Detective...? Chloe? Are you alright" Lucifer made the mistake of moving closer to her.

"What is that?" Chloe copied his approach by taking a step back, staring directly at his wings.

Lucifer took a deep breath, _here it went._

"Now would be the time for you to have an open mind because... These... Are my wings." Lucifer lowered his voice the more he spoke, like a child admitting a secret.

She just stared at him, or more, his wings.

Slowly, she took small steps backwards, until she reached his bed, the nearest thing for her to collapse on, before continueing to stare.

"Oh for the love of- I'll go get her a drink." Maze finally spoke in the midst of everything. Almost as if she wanted to make herself known, before leaving the room.

It was quiet during that time.

Lucifer never thought Chloe would be one to react like this. Then again, she was very close minded.

Maze came back with a glass of water, rolling her eyes to see the scene the same.

"Uh, Maze. Why don't you go downstairs and... Make sure no one else gets in, hmm?" Lucifer told her, taking the glass of water from her.

Maze stared at him for a second in reluctance, before finally leaving the two alone.

Lucifer moved over to the bed, sitting next to Chloe, being careful of where his wings landed.

"Sorry you had to see this, Detective. To be honest, you are probably the only human to see this." Lucifer told her, handing her the glass of water, which she numbly took, slowly coming out of vapor lock.

She took a long drink, before taking a deep breath, "Oh my god. I've been so blind."

"Well it's not that Detective. Not many people are to see our wings. _None_ of you are actually." Lucifer explained.

"No... I mean... You've been telling me all along... You're an angel?" She looked at him confused.

Lucifer clenched his jaw for a split second, "I... _Was..."_

 _"Was?"_ Chloe repeated.

"And that's where my name comes in, Lucifer Morningstar." He sighed, it was kind of annoying having to break this down bit by bit for her, but at the same time, he couldn't blame her.

Amenadiel had warned him about something like this.

"So... You're the devil... With wings...?" She asked. She still sounded like she didn't believe him, he honestly didn't know what else would.

"I _had_ wings. Until Dad sent me down, and I decided I didn't want them anymore. But that only meant exposure to humans, so I'm taking them back." Lucifer said.

She nodded numbly to him, as if a child understanding a difficult math problem.

"Ok. Well, that was..." Chloe trailed off.

"Horrifying? I know." Lucifer sighed, leaning over a little, his wings were really bothering him.

"What? No. Lucifer, your wings... Are beautiful." She said.

He turned his head to her, well that was a comment he's gotten from her since she'd gotten here.

"Are they really that sensitive?" Chloe wondered, eyes on his wings again.

"Very. They've never been... Touched... At least... Not while they're on me." Lucifer said.

"Can I..." She trailed off and he already knew what she was going to say.

He stared into her blue ocean eyes that were full of wonder.

Although he should already know his wings had that effect on any human who laid eyes on them.

"Just... Be gentle." Lucifer had no idea what made him form these words, but they suddenly came out.

Humans were not supposed to touch an angel's wings! Dad's number one rule! He could never understand why, but-

Lucifer hissed out as her hand gently rested on his left shoulder, just at the base of his wing.

However, for the first time in the night, his wing replied to her touch.

It lifted, letting her run her hand through it, and slowly, the wing began to stretch.

He could hear the muscles within it strain as it tried to work the limb.

Lucifer's body was growing less tense, his eyes glued on the Detective's hand.

Her hand was running down his feathers, and it was almost as if... She were somehow helping the wing gain its strength.

The wing was fully out now, looking larger than before, feathers fluffing up around it, as it stretched out to near the end of the bed.

Lucifer gave that wing a weak flap, which it replied easily, and painlessly, before resting against the bed, Chloe's hand slowly withdrawing from it.

He stared at her with widened eyes.

He may not understand much of Dad's rule on humans not touching an angel's wings, but in another angel's eyes, she had just groomed his wing! Not technically fixing it, but it was in much better shape than it was before, compared to his right wing.

"Do that again." He spoke again without his knowledge of where it came from, "To this wing. Just... Do what you did to that one!"

His pain had lessened immensely, and he couldn't believe the effect the Detective had on his wings.

She shakily stood, moving to his right side.

Her eyes met his again, hesitant, as if asking for permission.

"Do it." Lucifer nearly pleaded.

Chloe cautiously laid a hand on his right wing.

He had a similar effect as the first, pain. It hurt, but he knew, the wing would reply to her touch.

And it did.

New and brighter feathers began to blossom, his wing making a loud cracking noise as it tried to shape itself.

The wing made its natural curve, before once again relaxing into the bed, drooping off the other end of the bed.

Chloe continued to run her hand through the feathers, a tear running down her cheek.

Lucifer immediately caught it with his hand going to her cheek.

Her gaze left the repaired wing, up to his eyes.

"Thank you, Detective." Lucifer whispered, the pain completely gone, leaving a fluttery feeling in his chest that filled him with emotion.

She laughed a little, "W-what did I even do?"

Lucifer smiled, "You helped restore my wings. I don't know how, but..."

He trailed off.

He was just overwhelmed with so much emotion.

Slowly, he found himself leaning down to her, hesitating for a few seconds when he neared her, before pressing his lips to hers.

Chloe was taken by surprise by this, because she soon hummed against his lips, before pushing away from him.

He stared down at her, confused for a second, before realization hit.

"Oh. I am... So sorry... I..."

"It's ok... I just..." Chloe trailed off.

Lucifer waited, although he already knew, with the overwhelming emotion he felt with her touching his wings, despite his growing feelings for her, didn't mean she was returning it.

She was still the Detective, and he was still someone she didn't fully _Know._

Hence, their border lines remained.

"Ahem... I should really get home." Chloe said, "I don't even remember why I even came here."

"If you wish. But... Detective?" Lucifer spoke

"Yes?" She turned back to him.

"I must ask you... Not to spread word... Of my... Wings... Please?" Lucifer asked.

Chloe smiled, "Yeah, sure." She stood, "Besides, for all I know, I may have just dreamed this whole thing up."

Lucifer's heart dropped at that.

She still didn't believe.

"I assure you Detective, it is not a dream. However, next time you come, may I can have learned how to keep them hidden." Lucifer told her.

Whether she believed him or not, whether he wanted her to or not, he couldn't just keep his wings known.

"Goodnight, Lucifer." Chloe said.

"Goodnight... Chloe." Lucifer said.

Despite how much he missed the moment they had only moments ago, it was time for reality to return.

Chloe left him, and in minutes, was returned with Maze's form.

"Well. What did I miss?" Maze asked, "Your wings have never looked better."

Lucifer stood, lifting his wings to fold behind him, which was easier to do now. Completely pain free.

"Chloe helped them heal somehow." He said quietly, still upset with the lost moment. The thought that she may never run her hands through these wings again...

Maze's expression changed to surprise, but also curiosity, "And how could a _human_ manage that?"

"I'm just as bewildered as you, Maze. And right now, I am tired." Lucifer said, and it was true.

His wings took quite bit of his energy out of him.

"Fine. Sleep... Mope. But in the morning, you need to find a way to hide your wings. Call your brother if you have to." Maze said.

"I know Maze. I'll handle it." Lucifer said before retreating to his bed again.

He laid on is side, his wings shielding him from the demon's stare, as he lost himself in his own thoughts.

Chloe was all he could think about. When her hands touched his wings, it was like a connection was sparked from deep within. Now, his wings ached for more of her touch. He ached for it.

He could only hope that once he could hide them from all view, his growing desire would fade.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, I hoped you enjoyed this, yes it could be a little ooc for a bit in the beginning, but hey, it's fanfiction.**_

 _ **Leave some reviews on what you thought, should I give this story a second chapter?**_

 _ **~Wolflover235**_

.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Well, here it is! A second chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews, turned out better than I thought.**_

 _ **I tried to look for a quote to go with this chapter, not much luck, just this one:**_

 _"She's proof that you can walk through hell and still be an angel."_ _ **By; r.n Sin**_

 _ **So, here is chapter 2! Got a little carried away with the beginning, but it's worth it. This story will be a 3-shot!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Feelings**_

A few weeks had passed.

Lucifer had successfully managed to hide his wings.

He was able to have them appear and disappear at his wish, able to wear a shirt again, almost feeling as though he hadn't had his wings.

But their power remained inside him. It made him feel... Invincible.

He had almost forgotten how... Almost fun life was with his wings.

He could go places faster, teleport. Of course, not around crowded places.

One day, he drove Maze absolutely crazy as he teased her, talking while disappearing to different spots in the room.

"Lucifer. Your wings are not for fun and games...!"

"You're just jealous." Lucifer said.

"She's right, Lucifer. You can't keep using your wings for fun." Amenadiel appeared in the room.

"Ah. There he is. I've been trying to get a hold of you for weeks, where have you been?" Lucifer asked.

"I've... Been busy." Amenadiel said carefully.

"Really? Doing what? Last I checked, you were busy trying to convince me to go back to hell." Lucifer said.

"The request still stands." Amenadiel nodded, "Now that you have your wings, nothing is stopping you..."

"You still don't get it, do you?" Lucifer glared at him, "I like it here."

"That's not just it, is it? No, I think it's that cop you keep running off to." Amenadiel said.

"She intrigues me. I like what she does, and if I can, I want to help her." Lucifer said.

"She doesn't even know what you are." Amenadiel said.

"No. But I'm willing to make her believe." Lucifer said.

"Luci, how many times do I have to say it, she _Can't. Know._ It's against the rules." Amenadiel said.

"Screw the rules. She's already seen his wings."

... _Thanks Maze._

Amenadiel's eyes widened to large discs, as he looked at Lucifer.

"She...!" Anger prevented him from speaking.

"She doesn't believe they're real anyway. She's very hard-headed." Lucifer said.

"That doesn't matter. She's seen an Angel's wings, she needs to be-"

"Do anything, and I will personally dislodge your head from your shoulders." Lucifer warningly approached Amenadiel, his wings visible and raised high in a dominating gesture.

Amenadiel stared at him, fear first crossing his eyes, before confusion, "Has she... Touched them?"

Lucifer wasn't sure if he should even be sharing any more information with him between him and Chloe's sudden... Connection.

"Lucifer..." Amenadiel trailed off, already knowing the answer.

"I can't stop thinking about it." Lucifer managed out, "She... I just let her. I didn't even want to stop her."

Amenadiel stared at him, shifting slightly, "What have you done?"

"What do you mean?" Lucifer asked, purely confused.

"When she touched your wings, a bond was created. Only a very few can touch an angel's wings, apart from another angel..."

"What are you saying?"

"You two have a connection now. An imprint. She's your...-"

"Bloody hell." Lucifer took a couple staggering steps back.

That's what all those overwhelming emotions were.

Even without his wings, he was always drawn to her.

"I have to go." Amenadiel said simply, before with a flutter of wings, he disappeared.

"Holy. Shit. What just happened?" Maze spoke in the midst of everything.

"Let's get Lux opened up. I'm going to need a few drinks." Lucifer said numbly, shock still overwhelming him.

* * *

A few weeks had gone by, Chloe hadn't seen much of Lucifer. He did at most 2 cases with her since... Whatever that night was.

Even today, she argued with herself, her common sense part of her argued that the wings were fake. But she could still feel the softness of those feathers.

She had buried herself in work, trying to forget about it, and the less she saw of Lucifer, the more it started to work.

"Chloe. Are you ok?" Dan asked, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"hm? Oh. yeah. Fine." Chloe smiled at him.

They had partnered up again since Lucifer was away. Dan seemed happier that way, the guy gave him the creeps. Where the hell did he even come from?

"You know what, I'll finish this up. You go pick up Trixie. It's almost time." Dan said.

 _Was it that time already?_

"Are you sure?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah. I'll be home later." Dan said.

"Ok." Chloe submitted, before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving.

When she reached her car, she let out a deep breath.

Why did she do that? They were going through a complicated time, and she just decided to take a moment as if everything was fine.

She was so confused lately.

She needed a drink.

Later. She had to pick up Trixie.

Soon, she waited as the young girl ran up to the car, opening the door and getting in.

"Hi mommy." Trixie said.

"Hey. How was your day?" Chloe forced a smile.

"Good. Friday, and the math teacher gives us homework." Trixie gives her a distasteful look.

"Mm, so what will we be doing this weekend?" Chloe quizzed her.

"Not the math homework?" Trixie asked hopefully.

"Wrong. The sooner you get it done, the sooner you can forget about it." Chloe said.

"But it's Friday!" Trixie pointed out, "I wanna forget about it now."

Chloe smiled, glancing down at her pouting daughter.

"Well. I guess maybe it can wait until dad gets home." Chloe said.

" _Yes!"_ Trixie said in happiness.

"But, you have to help me fix dinner. I have homework also." Chloe said.

"Ok. Can we have tacos?!" Trixie asked.

"It's Friday." Chloe reminded her, tacos weren't till Tuesday.

"But I want tacos today." Trixie said.

"Ok. Fine." Chloe sighed. She had nothing else planned anyway.

"So..." Trixie said after a moment of silence, "Have you heard from Lucifer?"

Chloe glanced at her, "No, why do you want to know?"

"Because. I miss him. He's funny." Trixie said.

"Well. He's busy." Chloe said.

"But I thought you two were partners now?" Trixie said.

"What? No. He is not an official member of the police department. he has no business in my cases-"

"Then why have I seen you working with him?" Now Trixie quizzed her.

"Well, some cases, somehow had leads that were around his establishment. So, I had to ask him some questions." Chloe said.

"Mom. He follows you, a lot. Do you like him?" Trixie asked.

"What? No. Why would you ask that?" Chloe asked as she pulled up to the house.

"Because he likes you." Trixie said simply.

Chloe stared down at her.

 _How did_ _ **she**_ _know?!_

"Honey. He may like me, and I may appreciate his company. But I love your dad, ok?" Chloe managed out calmly, although why did the last part feel forced?

"Ok." Trixie nodded.

They got out of the car and into the house.

* * *

"You two having fun?" Chloe asked, watching amused as Dan and Trixie were sitting at the table with math papers spread all over he table.

"Loads. Especially when they start putting letters into the equation." Dan sighed enthusiastically.

"Well. I am going to... Go take a drive." Chloe said.

Dan glanced up at her, "Ok...?"

"I've just... Had a lot on my mind, and... I'm going to go clear it." Chloe said.

"Ok. I'll stay under house arrest and and help Trixie finish her homework." Dan said.

"ok. I'll be back in an hour or so." Chloe said.

Why she decided to do this, she would never understand.

But, she drove over to the Lux.

* * *

Lucifer hadn't been at Lux for the last half hour.

He was out at the beach, finally gaining himself some peace and quiet.

It was dark, so Lucifer had his wings out, freely draped around him in a relaxed pose.

There he sat, a glass in one hand, a cigarette in the other.

With each passing day, he pondered whether or not he regretted taking his wings back for himself.

Ever since that night, they drove him crazy. They made him crave.

That was not supposed to happen.

People craved _him,_ desired _him._

But he had his mind on only one. _Her._

He cursed.

She didn't even show the least bit of inerest in him, why did it have to be her? The most difficult human on this earth?

HIs wings were the only thing of him that actually made her notice him. Of course.

His wings were powerful, and held a beauty to them that the human eye could only want nothing but to have them.

That man who took his wings.

He had never felt so protective of them. He had hated them since Dad abandoned him. But that night...

 _'They're_ _ **Mine.'**_ He had growled the last word so low the human knew he wasn't human.

Lucifer was broken from that thought, when his wings began to perk up without his permission.

Even before, Lucifer always sensed when she was near, but now, his wings barely held their excitement.

The last couple cases he had accompanied her on, he was sure he had control over his wings, but around her, he wasn't so sure.

Lucifer forced his wings away, hiding them within himself, before soon he heard the sound of crunching sand.

"So. What brings you back to my humble home this time, Detective?" Lucifer addressed her without turning.

"Nothing. Actually. I just... Came for a drink." Chloe stood next to him.

"Well, I'm afraid you just passed Lux." Lucifer looked up at her.

"Very funny." Chloe sat down next to him.

Lucifer had to give her a double look, was she casually sitting next to him, in a casual uniform rather than her police uniform?

He took another long sip of his drink.

"And I guess i came to talk to you." Chloe sighed.

Lucifer looked at her, "About?"

"I don't know. That night...?" Chloe glanced at him, unsure if she should even bring it up.

Lucifer took a deep, _deep_ breath.

 _Here we go._

"Was it real?" She stared at him, as if she truly needed an answer.

Lucifer glanced at her again, "Yes."

"Really? Because I am having a really hard time wrapping my head around this. I... You... That night... I just..."

"Hey, calm down Detective." Lucifer leaned towards her concerned.

"Can I see them again?" She asked quietly.

He tensed, he shouldn't.

"Because... If I see them again, maybe I'll believe it..." Chloe managed out. Her heart was going a million right now, and she could barely breathe because of it.

"Detective... That night... Was a mistake. Humans aren't supposed to see our wings." Lucifer said, although on the inside, his wings greatly disagreed. _She wasn't the other humans!_

"Then why _did_ I?" Chloe questioned.

Lucifer made a noise of conflict, "It's... A long story."

He almost couldn't hold them in any longer.

"Listen, if I show them to you again, it will only make things worse for you." Lucifer said, almost pleading.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked in pure confusion.

"There is something... You need..." He couldn't hold them in.

In a quick illuminating moment, his wings returned to view. _Dammit, it was like they had a mind of their own._

Her eyes went wide again, almost like that night.

"It is real." She whispered, barely audible.

"Detective. There's something you need to know." Lucifer told her, _here it went,_ and she would probably walk out on him for good.

"Yeah. That this is real." Chloe whispered, eyes focusing on his, _why did they look so pained?_

"Chloe. That night, when you touched my wings... Something happened... They chose you. I chose you... Chloe, we're bonded... In something greater than you can ever understand." Lucifer said.

Chloe continued to stare at him, her breath coming in slow, even breaths, "What kind of bond?"

Lucifer hesitated for a few seconds, "A soul mate bond."

She continued to stare at him, before letting out a laugh.

"Ok. Ok. A soul mate bond? Really? Yeah, that can't happen because... Well I'm married." Chloe said.

Lucifer stared at her, hurt, "I'm very well aware of that, Detective."

He didn't change his answer, however, which slowly drew Chloe back into all seriousness.

"Wait... It doesn't matter? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She asked.

Lucifer's wings drooped at the rejection, "Chloe... I'm sorry."

He truly was.

Despite his drawn desire towards her, he never wanted to step into her life like _this._

Chloe squirmed a little, before forcing out a question, "Is that why I haven't been able to stop thinking about you?"

Lucifer tilted his head... _What?_

"Ever since that night... All I've thought about... Were wings... _You,_ why?" Chloe asked.

"It may be he bond. You've left quite the imprint on my wings, now... I can barely control them around you." He said.

Chloe once again set her eyes on his wings.

Those feathers that were so white she could see them as clear as day in the darkness.

"Can I...?" That was the only thought filling her now, nothing else.

"Detective... Each time you do this, the bond grows. I can't force you into this... You deserve better." He admitted.

It was true.

 _Who was he to her?_

"Really? You're telling me what I deserve? Since when..." Chloe trailed off at his hurt expression. It hurt her, _why?_

"Are you sure?" Lucifer asked quietly.

She numbly nodded as she nearly wanted to reach out to the white beauty.

She watched in wonder as his left wing almost immediately came forward, curving around next to her, almost like a drape.

When her hand reunited with the bunch of feathers, a wave of relief ran through Lucifer's entire body, immediately submitting to her hand.

He breathed in deeply, eyes closing in absolute peace.

This is the only thing he's been desperately wanting for the past two weeks.

His right wing carefully moved around her, cautiously attempting to bring her closer.

Chloe's hand was running behind the hard muscle of the wing at the top of the curved wing now.

 _This is real._

Without her notice, her hand had reached warm, bare skin, running her hand through the soft feathery smoothness that covered the hard part of his wing that met his shoulder blade.

Lucifer uncontrollably let out a moan, his entire body heating up at the spot.

His left wing felt new again, like it did that night. _What was she doing that made them feel so... Pure?_

Chloe soon caught herself running her hand against his cheek, eyes meeting his.

She was still, unable to move at the look of his lust-blown eyes.

She was drawn closer to them, their noses barely brushing together.

 _What was she doing? What was she doing? What was she doing?_

 _She couldn't help it._

His lips met hers, careful, testing, similar as that night.

When she didn't pull away, he kissed her again, grabbing hold of her, as she was to him.

Chloe could not identify this sudden... Intense attraction she felt towards him at this moment.

Her mind didn't start to register what was going on until she noticed she was laid back into the sand, Lucifer on top of her, kissing her, desperately... Lovingly?

After what felt like ages, he pulled away to watch her take in her first breath, breathing heavily against him, and he was even more aroused by it.

He hadn't continued, however, he was waiting for her say so.

 _They should stop..._ Chloe kept thinking to herself.

 _Why?_ Lucifer made her feel things she had never felt before.

 _Never before._

"I love you, Chloe." Lucifer's lips were at her ear, "And I will wait for you. When you'll have me."

He pulled away, before staring down at her again.

Despite his body telling him to never let her go, he wasn't going to force this.

He could sense her inner struggle, and despite the lust he felt towards her, he would not let what they had, be just that.

No, Lucifer wanted to have her the proper way.

As _His._

And right now, was not the right time to try and take such things.

She wanted to say it.

God she wanted to say it. But why did _He_ have to make it difficult?

Despite Chloe's relationship with Dan, her loyalty to him... Even before Lucifer, she could feel what they had was fading.

It just hadn't become final, and she wasn't ready for it to be.

"Chloe. Go home. Get some sleep. You don't have to think about this right now." Lucifer had brought them back up into a sitting position.

Chloe glanced at him, slowly nodding.

"I'm sorry about all of this. If it helps you any." Lucifer said.

Chloe looked up at him, "I'm not."

 _Ok, so the lust cloud hadn't fully evaporated yet..._

"I'll drive you home." Lucifer stood, quicker than she anticipated him to.

"Oh. No. It's fine. I have my car." Chloe said, slowly standing after him.

"I know." Lucifer said simply.

Chloe silently accepted, and the drive home was silent.

An hour and a half, they had been out on the beach.

It felt nice.

After fully recovering from the heated moment, Chloe felt fully refreshed. Guess she didn't need a drink, she just needed to see him.

There was no logical explanation for it, it was the bond.

Too soon, Lucifer pulled into Chloe's driveway.

The car shut off, and they just sat in the silence.

"Are you alright?" Lucifer asked.

Not really the best question to ask at the moment, but he wanted to know.

She looked at him, his wings had disappeared again, so he was back to the Lucifer she first knew, before smiling lightly, "Yeah. I... Actually feel a lot better. Thank you."

"Goodnight, Detective." He said.

Before she could say anything else, a peaceful sound of fluttering wings...

And he was gone.

* * *

 _ **A/N: ... DARN! So close! Yeah, I cut it short, but I have come up with a third chapter, and that will be it.**_

 _ **Also, this whole thing is still taking place in season 1, so... I kind of like going back to season 1. Back when they first meet, except now in a different... Perspective.**_

 _ **So, reviews? Like Trixie, I have some homework I really need to do, so before I can begin to write out chapter 3 (Although I have it all planned in my head), I have to finish that stuff.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed! So far,**_

 _ **~Wolflover235**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: So... Here it is. The finale. I decided to use episode 13 of season 1 as the ending because, I loved this episode. I think it really established quite the bond between them. With or without his wings.**_

 _ **Also, I am currently addicted to Heavy by Linkin Park, it may actually be a theme for this chapter.**_

 _ **I just want to say thanks for all of the reviews and favorites, and just because, I got a special message after this chapter.**_

 _ **Which reminds me, yes, the rating has gone up and so you probably know why.**_

 _ **So, without further ado, enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: Love**_

Nearly a month had gone by.

Chloe and Lucifer hadn't talked much about their night on the beach, but he was around more often. _A lot_ more often.

Lucifer, the persistent, persuasive devil... Angel? Had managed to get into more and more cases with her.

And to be honest, she liked it, in his own childish, selfish ways, at the end of the day, he always helped her.

Today's recent case.

 _Malcolm._

An officer in the police departent itself. He had acted different ever since his... _Second chance at life._

He always had this creepy vibe off of him, but none more than the day he actually took Trixie.

Like that wasn't the worse thing that could ever happen in her life.

Chloe was never afraid to face criminals, it was her job. But when Trixie became involved for the first time...

All she could think about were Malcolm's words from that short phone call.

 **Come alone. With the money.**

 _No problem._

"Hey. There you are." Lucifer, her one obstacle came into view.

"Hey. Yeah. I'll be right back." Chloe didn't spare the details as she quickly made her way around him.

Part of her wanted to tell him. Wanted to run into his arms and tell him Malcolm's plan, because right now... She didn't have anyone.

Dan was but a particle in the wind for all Chloe was concerned after what he had told her. The fact that he _knew_ about Malcolm's... Secret intentions.

Chloe successfully made it outside of the police department without being detected, which was a miracle, considering the heavy bag of Evidence she had resting on her shoulder.

" _Freeze. Step away from the car."_

 _Dammit._

 _"If you do not come peacefully, I repeat if you_ _ **Do Not,**_ _we will have no choice but to shoot you..."_

 _Ok... That was a little overdramaticized. Even considering she hadn't been the slightest bit noticed of even taking anything..._

 _"With our new bazookas."_

Chloe's eyes lowered, _'Ok who the hell...'_

Although, she quickly started to have a hunch.

 _"On second thought, we've been waiting for something like this to happen for a very long time. So_ _ **please,**_ _speed away."_

 _Lucifer..._ She was gonna kill him for the heart attack he nearly gave her.

"What are you doing?" Chloe approached him.

 _"I was going to ask you-"_ He replied into the police mic for the _world_ to hear, before Chloe forced it out of his hand.

"I have something I need to do." Chloe tried to keep her answers vague.

"Something involving a large amount of cash. Detective, I didn't know you had it in you." Lucifer looked at her skeptically.

Ok. There was no use hiding it from him.

"Malcolm has Trixie." Chloe admitted.

Lucifer's expressions flashed to a million at once, "oh."

"He said if I brought him the money, he'd let her go." Chloe said.

"Right. Because if there's anything we've gained from Malcolm is his honesty." Lucifer said sarcastically.

"What else am I supposed to do?" Chloe asked.

"Well ride shotgun with the devil for starters." Lucifer answered.

"If I walk in there with you, he will kill her. I'm sorry but I have to do this alone." Chloe said.

 _Please understand!_

"Right, and what's to stop him from killing _you?"_ Lucifer questioned.

"Trixie is all that matters. I have to get her out of there. Now, please, promise me you won't come with me." Chloe pleaded.

 _Like. Hell._ Lucifer thought, but at the same time, he could not go against her wish. Not with that look on her face.

"I promise." He said below a whisper. But by Dad, he was finding another way!

"Thank you." Chloe said, before turning from him and getting in her car.

* * *

"I have the money. But you let her go first." Chloe said as she approached Malcolm.

Whether he believed her or not, it was a miracle he agreed to the terms.

He nodded towards Trixie, allowing her to run towards Chloe.

Although for the moment, Chloe's eyes were glued on the gun in Malcolm's hand, that she had no clue when he intended on using.

"Hey. We're going to play a game ok. I want you to go find the _best_ hiding spot you can think of. And when this is over, I'll come find you." Chloe said when Trixie had reached the safety of her arms.

"What about you?" Trixie asked.

"I'll be fine. Go." Chloe urged her, and she took off running towards the large room of boxes.

Chloe stood, focusing back on Malcolm, "It's in the trunk."

"I believe you." Malcolm smiled, lifting his gun slightly.

Chloe lifted her hands up slowly in a surrendering gesture. _She had the money!_

"Malcolm. It doesn't have to end this way." Chloe pleaded. Now that Trixie was out of the danger zone, what was the plan now?

Then, out of completely nowhere, a paper airplane came flying in between them.

It landed directly at Malcolm's feet and he looked down at it.

The paper had an animated devil drawn on it.

That gave Chloe the second she needed to make a mad dash towards Trixie's direction, though she could feel the risk of Malcolm's gun aimed at her back.

"Well, well. Malcolm. Is this really what you plan to do with your second life? How pathetic." Lucifer's voice echoed through out the room.

Malcolm was now torn between chasing after the fleeing Detective, and facing the devil himself.

"Hey! Lucifer! Buddy! Long time no frame?" Malcolm started casually.

Lucifer chuckled lowly, _Oh, he we going to die slowly._

"Anyway. What are you doing here? Think you can just waltz in here and... Buy the Detective some time? You're just going to get yourself killed." Malcolm said, although he was taking cautious steps backwards as Lucifer stalked towards him.

"What? No." Lucifer smiled.

 _Yes.._

"No. I wanted to ask you a question." Lucifer said excitedly, like it was the most important thing in the world.

 _'I see you Detective. Get out of here!'_

"Oh?" Malcolm was taken aback by the sudden request.

"What do you desire?" His favorite question.

Malcolm stared at him confused, lowering his gun slightly.

"Hmm? Surely you don't want to waste your life doing this. So, what is it?" Lucifer was inches before him now, his hand just barely reaching out towards the gun.

Malcolm looked deep in thought, like the always did.

"Well... There is one thing..." Malcolm started.

"Mm-hm?" Lucifer asked to continue, his hand barely brushing against the gun now.

That was when he felt it shift, and a thunderous sound escaped it.

 _Pain._ He had felt this pain before.

Lucifer wanted to make one last grab for the man, but with a fading smirk, he was already gone.

 _Dammit!_

* * *

There, Lucifer lay in his own warm blood. He never thought bleeding was possible for him, until the recent discovery when he was near the Detective.

Despite their strong bond, there had to be a weakness.

The only thing he was thinking about right now was Chloe. Had Malcolm reached her? Was she alive?

He cursed up at Dad, asking, praying. No answer, of course.

So, just one little human, Dad was willing to just sit by and watch die.

Of course, many humans died, every day, but Chloe... Not Chloe.

She meant too muh to him, ever since his wings-

 _His wings!_

An angel's wings were very powerful. Enough to heal a human soul, enough to heal a damn gunshot wound.

Lucifer felt a warm illuminating sensation below him, mixed in with the feel of blood, and there, a single one of his feathers was there to aid him.

Lucifer grabbed the soft object, his eyesight was blurring. He had to heal himself fast, before he fell asleep.

He lead the feather down to the gaping wound between his ribs.

A massive reaction occurred then. When his feather touched the wound, it illuminated brightly, soon spreading to the wound.

Lucifer had to close his eyes at the blinding light, but he wasn't afraid.

He would wake up.

* * *

It took all in Chloe's power to leave Lucifer. It also took all in her power not to scream when she heard the loud thundering of a gun going off.

"Chloe. Here Decker, Decker Decker." Malcolm always seemed to be right behind her, no matter where she hid.

At least she hadn't found signs of Trixie yet.

Then, a miraculous thing happened. There, in an open space, was her gun she had been forced to discard the moment she stepped into the place.

The miracle was short-lived though, she could hear Malcolm tapping his gun on a box near where she was.

Either she could stay where she was, and hope not to get found, or she could take a _really big_ risk and head for the gun.

Once she had the gun, they'd be even.

Taking many deep breaths, she made a dash out in the open.

She almost immediately spotted Malcolm at the corner of her eye, who easily caught sight of her, and she could practically _hear_ the sound of the gun being cocked.

She wasn't even inches from hers yet...

"Hello, Malkie." Lucifer's dark form suddenly blocked Malcolm's target, and before he could even blink, a fist met with his face, forceful enough to send him staggering backwards.

Malcolm quickly, but shakily regained his footing.

 _Oh,_ Lucifer was _far_ from finished.

However, as soon as Malcolm lifted his gun again, four familiar loud thundering shots sounded, and Malcolm's chest became decorated in bullets.

Each shot sent him staggering backwards, until he fell against a bunch of boxes.

For a second, Lucifer had almost forgotten the Detective, who was standing behind him, gun still raised and ready to shoot.

Lucifer carefully approached the dying man, "How does it feel, hmm?"

"I'll - _cough -_ be back. I still have the-" Malcolm trailed off as his hands frantically searched his pockets.

"Looking for this?" Lucifer smirked as he pulled out a coin from his pocket, that he had given to Malcolm only days ago.

Malcolm stared at him in utter shock, "How-"

"Yeah. I don't think so, pal." Lucifer knelt down calmly next to him.

"I hope you enjoy it in hell. Just consider yourself lucky I won't be there to make it more that." Lucifer told him.

Malcolm wanted to argue, to question, but he never got to it.

Blood began trailing out of his mouth, and soon, his eyes closed.

Lucifer was nearly pleased at the sight before him, however he wished he could have had some of his own fun first, but... The Detective came first.

"Trixie!" Chloe called out in the large room.

"Mommy, is it over?" She came out of hiding, not 3 boxes down from them.

"Yeah, it's over." Chloe said, and was more than relieved to be able to hug her again.

She nearly saw her life flash before her eyes when Malcolm was only milli-seconds from pulling that trigger.

However, most of all, she was relieved when she turned around to see Lucifer. Alive and well.

"I saw him shoot you." Chloe tried to keep her voice low.

"Yes well..." Lucifer was about to freely explain, before looking down at the little girl.

 _She probably shouldn't know yet..._

"I got better." Lucifer decided instead.

"You promised you would let me go alone." Chlow narrowed her eyes.

Lucifer hesitated for a few seconds, "I did, but I didn't say anything about not following."

Chloe had to admit, considering the circumstances, that he could always be dependable backup.

Things went by slowly after that. Chloe had called in the scene, explained what happened, before telling them she had to take Trixie home.

Lucifer accompanied her, much to Chloe's relief. They weren't done talking after what just happened.

It was night time by the time Chloe made it home.

Trixie sat in the back seat, asleep.

"Well. It's definitely been fun, Detective, I-"

Chloe laid a hand on his arm, that was tensed.

"Please. Don't... Take off, or whatever it is you did that night." Chloe asked.

Lucifer stared at her, he wouldn't dream of it.

"Isn't Dan coming home soon?" He asked curiously.

Chloe looked away for a split second, a look of... Anger?

"He knew what Malcolm was up to." Chloe returned her gaze on him, "As far as I'm concerned, he's not welcome in my house for a while."

Lucifer stared at her, surprised. he wasn't _that_ angry at him was she? They weren't...?

Chloe got out of the car then, picking up Trixie from the back seat, before carrying her into the house.

Lucifer followed her quietly. He watched as she disappeared into Trixie's bedroom, laying her in bed, before leaving the room.

They found themselves in the kitchen, Chloe taking a long needed drink of water.

Then, she turned to him.

"Thank you." Chloe said, "Even though I told you not to, you did it anyway."

Lucifer stared at her, his heart fluttering at the words. "Of course, Detective. I will always be there for you."

"Even when it meant taking a bullet?" Chloe looked up at him, and he could see the tears in her eyes, "I thought I was going to lose you."

Lucifer closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms securely around her, bringing her close.

"So did I." He admitted.

"How did you... Heal yourself?" Chloe asked, pulling back to look up at him.

"My wings. Like I say, they are very powerful." Lucifer told her.

"I'm kind of surprised they're not out right now." Chloe smiled. _No, she wasn't asking to see them._

Seeing him, here with her, was all she needed.

"I guess that's because they're satisfied just me being near you." Lucifer told her, staring directly into her ocean blue eyes, that only seemed to get darker.

Her arm unknowingly moved around the back of his shoulders, slowly coaxing him closer. If that were even possible.

Her breath was quickening at the feeling of his body gently pressed against hers. He seemed to have the same reaction.

"Detective..." He trailed off, he was about to lose control over the reality of the moment.

Her lips pressed against his first, soft and gentle, as it always started.

Lucifer's wings tingled from the inside, an intense arousing feelings. Despite them being inside himself, Chloe's hand running down his shoulder blades was as if she could stroke them from the outside in.

Their kiss deepened as minutes passed, Chloe was pressed up against the sink, Lucifer pinning himself to her, his hands resting and roaming her waist.

"Detective..." Lucifer breathed against her lip between kisses, "One last... Chance. There's... No... Backing out of this."

"Then don't." Chloe breathed, wrapping both arms around his neck.

She had already warned herself that the next time they did something nearly intimate like this, she didn't think she'd be able to stop.

In a blink, they were in Chloe's bedroom.

Chloe had suddenly tightened her hold on them for that split second, because, it almost felt as though they were flying.

"I didn't know you could... Teleport other people?" Chloe glanced down at him.

"It takes a lot of energy, but not much with the short distance." Lucifer explained.

Chloe smiled before kissing him again. The one man who could take a shot to the chest and stand back up without a sweat.

He was just as a strong fighter as she was.

She felt her back meet the coolness of the bed, with Lucifer following after her.

For his size, he sure felt as light as a feather against her body.

Lucifer took extra caution with her body. She wasn't like the others. Just take her and be done with it.

His lips touched every part of her, while she calmly began removing his shirt.

He wasn't ready for hers to be off yet, he wanted this to last forever.

Her hands roamed his bare back, first running her hands down the lines on his shoulder blades that almost made his wings sprout out on the spot, before gliding lower.

These touches distracted him his concentration for one split second, which was enough for Chloe to grab onto his waist, and manage to flip them.

Lucifer was caught by surprise for a split second, but soon found he didn't care when her lips hungrily met his again.

HIs hands met the warmth of her back, slowly coaxing her shirt off.

He easily unclasped her bra while he was at it.

Lucifer was overwhelmed with emotion at the realization on what was happening.

Chloe, a woman he barely knew, but somehow felt he knew her his whole life.

 _'She's your-'_

 _'Soul mate bond.'_

Lucifer didn't need to ask her thoughts on the bond, since he could feel her unbottoning his jeans.

She barely inched them down, when he decided to finally switch their positions, Lucifer dominating once again.

Soon, their clothes were fully missing, and then all Chloe could feel, was Lucifer.

She never believed how complete she would feel when this finally happened.

Lucifer was gentle, loving, slow.

It made the moment all the more real.

Chloe's breaths were coming out in deep pants, as she held Lucifer as close to her as possible.

His eyes trapped hers during the most of the time, until the very end.

She was forced to close her eyes; one, in pleasure, two, to shield her eyes from the sudden illuminating light casting a familiar shape of wings as his release came.

When she opened her eyes again, Lucifer was resting his face into her neck, taking in many needed deep breaths.

Their bodies were almost stuck together with sweat.

Also, Chloe noticed some white feathers laying around them, on them.

Lucifer finally gained the strength to roll off of her, laying next to her.

His wings weren't out, but they were for that one split second.

They lay there in silence for a while, regaining their breath.

Chloe looked herself over looking over the couple of feathers that were resting on her, more around on the bed.

"I think these belong to you." Chloe smiled as she picked up a few of the feathers, handing them to Lucifer.

He smiled, laughing lightly, but tiredly.

 _'You can keep them.'_ He wanted to say, but was still lost for words.

Chloe laughed a little with him, before moving to rest her head onto his gently heaving chest.

Lucifer had to stare down at the scene before him.

She was happy, and safe in his arms.

As he wrapped an arm around her, "I love you."

It was quiet for a while and Lucifer could feel his heart tremle as each moment passed with no reply.

"I love you too." It was quiet, but he heard it, and had to look down at her again to make sure he was still awake.

He was, but, she was quickly drifting.

Lucifer let her, having her silent words running through his head like a broken record.

Wherever life took them next, he would be there.

He was _never_ leaving her side.

 _Ever again._

* * *

 ** _A/N: Phew! Here it is! Took nearly half of the day for me to type!_**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed this!_**

 ** _Now, onto my special announcement, despite the fact that this will be marked as Complete now, I have a chapter 4 I am currently writing out. It's up to you if you want me to post it or just keep it to myself._**

 ** _It will follow after this, basically bringing Dan back into the picture._**

 ** _And of course, more wing stuff..._**

 ** _So, review what you think! I really enjoyed writing this._**

 ** _~Wolflover235_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: So... Ahem, here is a chapter 4. Thanks for the reviews and favorites again! I can't wait until the series comes back on, like the 17th or 18th or something. I was paying no attention to the date today until someone brought it up, and I was like, "Woah, it's March already?"**_

 _ **Anywho, enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: Jealousy**_

A few days had passed. Chloe was given those days of too... _Recuperate_ from recent events.

No one had called her in with any cases, so she had to force herself back into the department.

No one had really spoken about the _'Malcolm Incident'._ Everyone was completely oblivious to not seeing Malcolm's sudden change in behavior. All except Chloe and Dan.

She hadn't really talked to him since the day he admitted everything to her.

Then, he suddenly appeared as she was making her way to the police department building.

"Hey. Are you sure you should be back yet?" Dan asked curiously.

"I was ready to be back the next day. It's not like I was traumatized or anything. Trixie on the other hand, if she is, she's good at hiding it." Chloe answered.

"How is she?" He asked.

Chloe glared at him, "Do you _really_ want to know? She had been kidnapped by someone we all knew. And you practically stood by and let that happen."

Dan sighed, "I would have shot the guy too if I were there. I... I never thought he'd go that far."

"Really? So, having to steal a gun for him raised _no_ red flags, _whatsoever?"_ Chloe asked.

Dan sighed again, he looked hurt. _Good,_ she needed him to feel her pain.

"Chloe..." He took her hand, "I'd give anything to take it all back. I knew what I was doing was wrong the moment he went behind our backs. I would _never_ intentionally put any of you in danger. I was stupid, and I'm sorry."

 _'Yes. You were stupid.'_ Chloe wanted to say, but her long, lost, faded feelings for him were coming back. She was beginning to feel sorry for him...

"I want things to go back the way they were. I don't know if you can ever forgive me, but, maybe we can start... With a cup of coffee, like old times." Dan offered.

Chloe couldn't help but smile, but it quickly faded with what happened next.

Dan had carefully closed the distance, leaned down, and kissed her...

* * *

Lucifer was running late the next morning.

He wasn't technically running late, just the Detective was persistent on getting to work early, and he decided he'd wait up for a bit.

When he finally decided to drive up to the station, part of him nearly regretted it.

There was Detective Douche, out of jail time early, and having friendly chat with the Detective.

He ignored the slight burning sensation that came from his chest to his stomach at the sight.

The Detective didn't look happy to see him either.

Then slowly, her emotions began to change.

Of course, Lucifer wasn't close enough yet to hear what they were saying, but he soon found, he didn't have to be.

A broken breath numbly escaped him when he watched as Dan leaned down to kiss the, already numb struck, Detective.

It lasted longer than he deemed necessary.

 _'Just walk away.'_ Was all his rational mind could tell him, although he felt his body, wings included bristling with anger.

If he did something now, it would only upset her.

So, not bothering another glance, he turned away, returning to his car, and drove away without being noticed.

* * *

Chloe began to get a little curious, if not worried about Lucifer when noon was rolling around.

He said he'd wait up, but she was sure he wasn't going to take _this_ long.

So, she decided to carry on the day's case alone. Despite the Chief of police offering to partner her with someone else(That was _not_ Dan).

Later, she'd go to the Lux and check up on him.

* * *

It was night time before Chloe finished all the paper work over the day's case.

Yes, she had already thought about Trixie's situation, and, not yet ready to let Dan visit or watch her, she called one only person she could think of.

Maze.

The woman got on her nerves, as she probably got onto hers, but the one time Trixie had run away to avoid arguments, she found her with Maze, and for some reason, she trusted her.

Maze had been hesitant, and completely taken aback by the request, but with an annoyed sigh, accepted.

After Chloe left work, she texted Maze for the status, which hadn't changed since the last hour she had texted her.

Then, with a final hesitation, she asked about Lucifer.

 **At the Lux, but I wouldn't disturb him any time soon.**

Chloe sighed, half in relief and half annoyed. _She knew full well she was going against that wish._

Replying a quick **thanks,** she changed her course to Lux.

The bar was empty, seeming closed.

By now, Chloe had figured that if the bar was closed this early, something was up with Lucifer.

Like that night she saw him with his wings.

She was led upstairs by the sound of soft melodical music.

He was on his personal piano, playing pointless, but familiar tunes.

Either he truly didn't notice her approaching him, or he didn't care to show it.

 _'Ok, what's going on? Just this morning he was fine. Happy, almost normal. Now, he was just... Silent'_

"Hey." Chloe took a seat next to him.

Silence.

 _'Ok...'_

"I missed you today. Pretty interesting case. Involved another preacher. I think you would have liked him, he was as open as you are." Chloe explained.

Still silence.

Chloe sighed, ' _Ok. Was she missing something here?'_

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Fine." There was his voice, but it was stern, and tense.

"Ok... What's going on?" Chloe asked.

No answer.

"Lucifer..." Chloe inched closer to him.

"Did you think... That what happened just a few days ago was just a one time thing?" Lucifer turned to look at her.

It took a moment for Chloe to register what he was saying.

 _That night..._

"What?" Was all she could manage.

"You've already forgotten about it haven't you?" He asked, his eyes filling with hurt.

"W-what? No! Lucifer what's going on?" Chloe asked concerned, caressing his cheeks.

"You thought all I wanted was one night with you, and leave it to Detective Douche to pick up the pieces?" Lucifer glared at her, nearly wanting to jump away from her touch.

Chloe's eyes narrowed in pure confusion, _what on earth was he-_

Then, she remembered the moment this morning. And her head lowered, cursing his name.

"Ok. Lucifer, that was nothing. I did not ask for that, you need to hear me out." Chloe said in hurried words.

Lucifer wanted to interrupt, to not give her the choice, but part of him shut him up to listen.

"I didn't want him to. I did not let him. I don't know how much you saw, but it was nothing what it looked like." Chloe pleaded with her eyes.

He believed her.

It was instant, almost too fast, but he believed her. He would always trust her words.

Her lips came forward to claim his, and that was all it took to push away any thoughts of the other man.

"I said I loved you, and I meant it." Chloe said against his lips.

The next thing they knew, it was nearly midnight, and Lucifer and Chloe were laid out in his bed, clothing laying on the floor in one. They were both recovering from a high lust cloud.

Lucifer had decided to leave his wings out, which one of them, Chloe was freely leaning on, brushing at the feathers.

"So, wait. If it wasn't what it looked like, what was it then, Detective?" Lucifer asked, glancing at her.

Chloe smiled, "Apparently, you didn't stick around long enough."

Lucifer's brows rose with interest.

"I slapped him." Chloe commented simply.

Lucifer laughed. On the inside it was of relief, but outwardly, it was just the mere image of her doing that to him.

"Well done, Detective." He commented.

Chloe laughed, still focused on his feathers. They were quite tangled, and it nearly scared her of the image of him, angry, with... Wings.

"And, wait. Were you playing... Mercy by Shawn Mendez on the piano earlier?" Chloe asked, almost laughing.

Lucifer smiled, "It would appear so."

Chloe laughed, "Wow. I didn't know you even listened to that kind of music."

"I'm very open with music, I'm the devil remember?" Lucifer sighed.

"With wings." She added, before folding the one she had been working on, neatly.

"Where is the little hell spawn, by the way? Surely not with Dan?" Lucifer asked curiously.

"Oh. Maze didn't tell you? She said she'd watch her for me, because I was working late tonight. Because _someone_ didn't show up for work." Chloe said.

"I apologize. Now, I sound quite childish just running off like that." Lucifer said.

"It's ok. I understand, and I will _not_ be letting him do that again. I promise." Chloe said.

"Better not. Or I'll slap him myself." Lucifer couldn't help but say.

Chloe smiled, curling into his arms again, "You think Maze wouldn't mind watching Trixie for the rest of the night? I mean, she's probably asleep by now. I hope."

Lucifer chuckled, "I'll make her not mind watching her for the majority of the morning if you want, Detective. I've missed you."

Chloe sighed, "I missed you too. But if we get a call..."

"We go to work, got it." Lucifer finished. _Maybe he should throw away the phone..._

"Ok... Want me to take care of your other wing before I fall asleep?" Chloe asked tiredly.

Lucifer wrapped an arm around her, "You can in the morning."

He was growing tired as well.

They were together again in each other's arms, and it made them both feel content.

Lucifer almost couldn't believe how... Overly possessive he was the whole day. It was certainly something he didn't feel towards anyone else. Nor would he ever think to, for the end of his days.

She was his just as he was hers.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, this is it... Maybe...**_

 _ **I'm sure I will be writing future LuciferXChloe fics when the series returns, depending on if the episodes go the way we want them to or not. :)**_

 _ **So, review if you want, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_

 _ **See you guys around on other Luci-Chloe stories I come up with.**_

 _ **~Wolflover235**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Yes, here is yet another chapter. This will be the last of the drabbles, but a story is coming to mind to take place after this, that is, if I get the courage to write it out, and you guys want me to.**_

 _ **This little chapter kept coming around in my head because of Dempeo4ever81's comment, wanting Trixie to be involved a little into the mix.**_

 _ **Also LunaticFringe'sAngel-LA15 comment from chapter 2, bringing up a good point about Amenadiel, and so, this little idea came up.**_

 _ **Plus I had already had one last wing-fluff moment playing around in my head, just couldn't find the right plot to form it until now.**_

 _ **Be prepared...**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5: It will Rain**_

 _Rain._

That was the first thing that filled her senses

Fresh. Spring. Rain.

It was like she was in some rainforest, with the scent so exotic she almost knew it was a dream.

For that split second, she could almost feel the grass beneath her, hear the rain pattering around her, but not a drop touched her, because of the warm, soft, thick limb that nearly covered her whole bare body.

Then, she opened her eyes, and the dream began to fade away

The feel of grass was replaced by the comforts of a bed, that she couldn't help but realize _wasn't_ her own.

Then, the body next to her, that emitted an overwhelming sense of warmth to hers, then the sheets... No, it wasn't the sheets. The sheets had been nearly knocked off the bed from the night before.

Then... What was covering her?

Chloe slowly moved onto her back, and her face was met with a bunch of ruffled feathers.

Lucifer was laying on his stomache, his wings sprawled out above his back, his right wing covering her body, while his left was barely visible, drooping over the side of the bed.

Relaxing almost immediately, she took in the scent of his wings.

How was it they smelled like this? Did he bathe his wings? Use some sort of cologne?

But there was something telling her he didn't do those things, she just couldn't picture it.

 _Then how on earth did they smell like he had just walked through rain?_

He hadn't left, at least not that she knew of. And it wasn't raining outside.

Chloe slowly moved, sliding her body upwards so she could get a better look at his wings.

She could still, and probably never would, get over the beauty of his wings. She may not have believed in angels, or demons, or devils, but she still imagined them.

Angels at least.

They were as everyone described them. Glorious beings with large, beautiful white wings.

She just never thought she'd be one to actually witness them, and touch their feathers.

She would also probably never get over the feel of them.

The softest thing she had ever touched.

Chloe was gently stroking the feathers, putting them back in their place. Seeing as this was the wing she hadn't yet treated.

It was when she had to move the wing a little that Lucifer began to awaken.

"Good morning." He mumbled, half-asleep.

"Good morning." Chloe smiled, "Do you ever take care of your own wings?"

"Why do that when I have you? These things have a mind of their own. They'll do anything for you to touch them." Lucifer explained calmly.

"By getting jealous? Are you always like that?" Chloe asked

"Very protective" He said, sounding almost asleep again.

Chloe had known that. He was that way before she even knew him.

He'd kill without batting an eye.

Sometimes, it made her wonder how she wasn't scared of him.

She'd seen his eyes, the things he could do, how many people he'd sent to an insane asylum claiming that _the Devil had risen and the end was near._

Despite her small belief in ll that, part of her still couldn't imagine him like that.

He couldn't be.

She'd seen this side of him, how could _he_ bring such... Evil?

"You're thinking." Lucifer's brow rose.

"Uh, yeah, I was." Chloe shook her head away from the thoughts, resuming the attention back on the wings.

"Wait. I know that look. You're not... Looking back, are you?" His eyes were open now, looking at her with concern.

"What? No! I just... Sometimes... _This_ just makes me think." Chloe said, glancing down at his wings. "I mean, just a few days ago... I didn't even... Think this was real. _Believe_ this was real. I'm not saying I regret anything."

Luciffer looked down for a second, before focusing back on her, "Well, it's about time I get you to believe. I never thought one human could be so narrow-minded."

"And I never thought the devil could be so affectionate." Chloe said. Questions of her sanity fading away.

Lucifer smiled at her adoringly, "Only to you."

Chloe returned the smile, turning her gaze back to his wing, which was all smooth, the feathers in their correct pattern, and as soft as ever.

"I wonder what Trixie would think if she ever saw these.' Chloe wondered, suddenly thinking of her.

"No." Lucifer's voice rose, "No, she will _not_ see them. She will _not_ touch them. She'll only contaminate them with her frivolous hands."

"Lucifer, she's just a kid." Chloe exclaimed. _If anything, Trixie had always believed in angels and such._

"Exactly. She's bound to tear out feathers." Lucifer answered.

Chloe sighed, shaking her head, "I'll tear out your feathers if you keep it up."

"Ooh. Is that a challenge?" He smirked, his wing purposefully leaving her bare body to the sudden cold room.

Goosebumps became visible on her body and she visibly shivered

She immediately moved closer to him, pressing her body to his, since she was one who was attracted to body heat.

"Ok. I'll admit, I was not ready for that." Chloe shivered out.

Lucifer chuckled, pulling her closer to him, bringing her lips to his. Kissing her for the hundredth time.

Then...

"Mommy!" A childish voice echoed from downstairs.

Chloe pulled away from him, sitting up, before laughing at his confused expression.

"Well. Speak of the devil." Chloe smiled, before getting out of bed, quickly throwing her clothes on.

"Hey!" Lucifer complained, looking offended by the saying.

Chloe giggled, "Get dressed. You're not walking downstairs like that."

She left him, bewildered.

... _Thanks Maze._

"Trixie. What on earth are you doing here?" Chloe came down the stairs, into the empty bar room.

Trixie met her at the bottom of the steps, Maze standing a little distant away.

"Well. I was going to take her to school for you, since you didn't come home last night. But she wanted to say Hi to you first... Hope I wasn't interrupting anything." Maze smiled innocently.

"Of course not." Lucifer came down the steps slowly, his clothing back in place, wings out of sight.

"Lucifer!" Trixie tore away from Chloe, switching her embrace over to him.

"Yes. Hello child. You can let me go now." Lucifer struggled out, as he practically dragged her down the remaining steps, miraculously not falling.

"Wait. What were you doing here mommy? Why didn't you come home last night? Not that i mind, Maze actually helped me with my homework, then we stayed up all night..."

"You _what?!"_ Chloe exclaimed, glaring over at Maze.

"Not like you two were any worse." Maze shot back.

Chloe couldn't hide the blush that came upon her.

This was why she got on her nerves. One day, she was going to slip, and Trixie and Chloe would be having a _really_ long talk.

Chloe was too lost for words, so she finally managed out, "O-ok.. Trixie. Come on, time for school."

"But Maze said you and Lucifer had important work this morning. I just came to say good morning." Trixie said, "And I'll see you later."

With one last hug, Trixie happily skipped out of the bar.

It was quiet, for a long time.

"Ok. Maze, if I'm going to have you watching Trixie, we're going to need to lay down some rules..." Chloe started.

"Woah. This was your idea, Decker. Who said I'd be watching her again?" Maze asked.

Chloe stared at her for a second, she almost felt bad, she _did_ kind of force it on her. And she barely knew her.

"I'm kidding!" Maze suddenly called out, annoyed.

Chloe's eyes lowered in confusion.

"The kid's not that bad. I'm going to just take her to school. You two just carry on whatever it was you were doing." Maze smirked, before turning to leave.

It was quiet for a while, Chloe not seeming to find words until she could sense Lucifer right behind her.

"Ok. I do not understand her, what is..."

Lucifer wrapped his arms around her from behind, "Calm down. She's a demon. She's rude like that. You learn to get used to it."

"How do you learn to get used it it? She doesn't like me. I don't understand why she likes Trixie." Chloe tried to relax.

"That, I don't know. But I get used to it because she does whatever I tell her to." Lucifer said.

Chloe laughed, "Of course. You're the devil."

"Mm-hm. Now why don't we do what _she_ told us to do? Because I do recall promising you some _incredible_ morning sex." He whispered into her ear.

Chloe laughed again, before turning to him.

Their eyes met making their stare linger.

Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck, moving closer to him, her forehead meeting his.

It was silent for a while.

This wasn't lust. Or desire. This was pure love.

"I love you." She whispered first, and she swore would never feel the need to say it to another man, ever again.

Lucifer's hands trailed up hr sides, caressing her cheeks, "I love you." He promised.

Burying her hands into the short locks of dark hair, Chloe closed the distance, pressing her lips to his again.

They kissed, and for a long time, that's all it was.

Lucifer was never one to linger, but this moment, he never wanted to leave.

With each time the Detective touched him, their bond grew closer. Made their feelings for one another all the more true.

Permanent.

Lucifer finally decided to lift her into his arms, carefully guiding them back upstairs without missing a step, all the way back to the bed. Their bed, that grew with their scent with every passing day.

As they lay bare once again, Chloe curled against his body, like always, Lucifer began to wonder.

His soul mate. His human.

He began to imagine a life. A life with her. Something he had _never_ experienced for thousands of years.

His life was in ruins from the beginning. He had tried to feel like everything was normal _Upstairs,_ but he never felt like he fit in much. He thought of things his brothers and sisters didn't.

He always imagined he was the most loyal of the group, until that one day. He was chosen.

He was chosen to be forced into a different life. Away from Heaven. Away from Humanity. Just... Alone.

Until he became bored enough to create his first _'friend'._

Maze had always repected him, not only for his lonely self, but for who he was and what he was capable of.

Running over a place called Hell, gave him powers even Heaven couldn't imagine.

Lucifer liked ruling hell, for a short time, then, all he craved was adventure. Friendship.

Suddenly, Maze wasn't enough.

He was bored.

He wanted to see the world.

For the wondrous evolution it had become the past few... _How long had he been down there?_

He had indeed seen the world, ut it flew by him. Nothing looked appeasing to him.

Then, he arrived in a popular tourist attraction city known as Los Angeles.

The name itself sounded perfect as he drove by the sign.

He found he fit in more than he could ever hope.

HIs place in the world.

However, there was still something missing.

Something? Someone? He couldn't tell. He had plenty of company in a bar named Lux that he had opened all himself, but, it wasn't enough.

Until.

The Detective. Who suddenly stood out to him more than anyone. From that moment on, it was like she was a magnet.

She clearly wanted nothing to do with him, but in his eyes... Opposites attract.

Now, his feelings were stronger than ever before. And he couldn't imagine what life would be like if it ever broke.

Lucifer held Chloe closer to him, a gesture that brought him out of his reverie.

All that mattered, was she was here. And she was _never_ leaving.

* * *

"Come on. Just one quick case. We have clear footage of the robber's height and part of his face, and a license plate. All we have to do is look up the plate, then we have him." Chloe pleaded for the umpteenth time.

It was nearing 5 p.m, but her sudden inner Detective wanted out.

"Fine." Lucifer submitted.

"Great. Let's go." Chloe immediately stood, finding her clothes again.

Yes, she was enjoying the hourly peace and quiet with Lucifer never letting go of her, but when her phone went off with needed backup, she decided it was time to get back to work.

She kind of wanted to sleep at home with Trixie tonight as well.

Chloe went ahead dowstairs, while Lucifer reluctantly finished dressing.

As she made her way downstairs, she was texting Maze the news, and that she'd be free when Chloe got home.

She had replied with a simple **'fine.'**

 **Tha-**

"Chloe." An unfamiliar, but familiar voice sounded, causing her to look up from her phone with surprise.

The bar had been empty all day, commanded by Lucifer, all except one.

"Um... Ame-Amenadiel, right?" Chloe asked.

He nodded.

Chloe had a feeling in the pit of her stomach, but it was ignored.

"Um. What are you doing here?" Chloe asked.

He was silent for a while, his eyes glancing up the stairs, before back to hers.

A sad smile crossed his face.

"I'm sorry, Chloe." He said lightly.

Chloe was taken aback by the words, _what...?_

Then, before she could react, the tall man had closed the distance, and reached out to her. His hand rested against her forehead, and suddenly...

Darkness...

* * *

Lucifer was about to make his way downstairs when he thought he heard a light shuffling sound from the bottom of the stairs.

Curiously, he continued to the stairs. The Detective was the only person he had allowed in at this hour.

"Chloe...-" Lucifer came to an abrupt halt when he reached the bottom of the stairs.

Chloe was laying on the ground, unconscious. Too far away from the stairs to have fallen.

"Detective!" Lucifer's voice rose as he made his way to her.

He knelt before her, picking her up in his arms.

 _What the hell? She was fine a second ago._

"Chloe? Are you alright?" Lucifer spoke to her calmly, trying to hide the worry.

"She is fine." Another voice answered him.

Lucifer spun his head around, a sudden anger filling him at the sight.

"What the _bloody hell_ are _you_ doing here?" He demanded.

Amenadiel stared at him with dismay, "Lucifer...-"

"What did you do to her?" He changed his question, eyes threatening to change.

"I... Erased her memories." Amenadiel said.

"You did _what?!"_ Lucifer nearly shrieked, standing abruptly, of course after carefully laying Chloe back down.

"Lucifer. I told you. Humans aren't supposed to see an angel's wings. It's against the rules." Amenadiel said .

"And I suppose you're going to tell me _Dad_ finally decided to tell you to do something about that?" Lucifer was fuming.

Amenadiel's eyes lowered, and Lucifer knew his answer.

"Of course not. It's been _months._ Surely Dad would have said something by now."

"Lucifer. I know what he would want." Amenadiel said.

"Like hell you do! You came down here to tell me Dad wanted me back in hell. You haven't even lifted a finger to ensure that happened. Now _Chloe_... You've gone too far on that one, brother." Lucifer almost growled.

"She's a human, Lucifer. Sooner or later, she will speak out about your wings. That's what humans do, they think they can keep secrets, but you must trust me when I say, it's better she doesn't know." Amenadiel explained.

Lucifer broke his attention from him when he heard a light _hum_ coming from the Detective behind him. She was still unconscious, but slowly waking up.

"I _will_ help her remember. And if you try to stop me, I will kill you, I swear it." Lucifer said.

Amenadiel didn't reply, and with a quick flutter of wings, he vanished.

Lucifer sighed, _where the hell had he come from?_ It seemed the dark angel only liked to come out of hiding just to make his life a living hell.

Well, let him. Chloe was _his,_ and he would help her see it again.

He carefully carried her over to the couch, laying her down, before sitting next to her.

He waited. Even as it got darker outside. And he was thankful her phone hadn't once gone off.

 _'I said I loved you and I ment it.'_

Her words struck his chest, the thought of her not remembering that.

Finally, just when he thought he was going to fall asleep, she began showing signs of waking up.

She was still dazed for a few seconds after her eyes had opened, simply staring up at him.

"D-detective?" Lucifer called to her.

That did it.

Her eyes widened, and she quickly sat up, nearly head-butting him in the process.

"Oh my gosh... What the..." She sounded purely confused.

"Detective? Do you remember me?" Lucifer asked first, he had to know just how much damage his brother had done to her.

She turned to him, recognition and confusion morphing into one. "Lucifer?"

Lucifer's heart leapt around in his chest. She knew him.

She took another scan around the room, before returning her gaze to him, her features more perplexed than before, "What the hell am I doing here?"

And there it went. That leap for joy went shattering to a million pieces.

"Um..." Lucifer tried to find words to answer.

What should he even say?

 _Um yeah, you've been here sleeping with me for the last two days..._

"Oh my god." Chloe gasped, covering her face in her hands.

Lucifer continued to stare at her in pure confusion.

"Please don't tell me I came here drunk again." She mumbled, her hands still over her mouth.

"Oh... No. No, you were quite sober actually." Lucifer finally answered, faster than his brain could register.

Chloe looked at him again, dropping her hands, staring at him confused again.

"Um. Well... You see, you came over here to... Talk to me about... Something, but... You were tired, so... I let you sleep for a bit." Each word he managed to lie out, sent his heart through a shredder.

He wanted to tell her the truth, but... He couldn't.

This was Chloe. Despite her being the same person he desperately loved 1 hour ago, he couldn't betray her with that look on her face.

Chloe nodded slowly, "Oh. Well, thanks... I guess...?"

Lucifer nodded quietly, waiting, hoping that something would flash in her eyes and she would remember.

"Okay. Well, this won't be happening again. Sorry for... Bothering you." Chloe said before standing.

Lucifer remained sitting.

His broken body waging war inside him, trying to prevent him from just acting out, from kissing her senseless until she bloody remembered!

"Goodnight, Lucifer." Chloe's voice sounded again.

Lucifer looked up at her, almost pleadingly, but she didn't see it.

"Goodnight..." He managed, trapped in his own confusion and grief.

The next thing he knew.

He was alone.

Alone with himself.

And his wings.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So. This is it. Do you think this might deserve its very own, my very first, Lucifer story? Yes, I've made all these drabble stories, but they were only based off an episode, kind of like this one, but, I did remember telling myself that I wish I could see a season 2 with Lucifer's wings, had he kept them. And that's what this story will be transferring to. All this took place mostly from season 1.**_

 _ **So, reviews? Thoughts?**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **~Wolflover235**_


	6. Chapter 6: Sequel Reminder

_**A/N: Hey guys. Uh, this is not another chapter, unfortunately. Just a little reminder, to some guest reviews I have gotten as of late.**_

 _ **Especially for "Guest"**_

 _ **Yes, this is probably the first "tragic" ending I've written and will probably be my last. Haha. Maybe.**_

 _ **But, I am not a "tragedy" type person.**_

 _ **This is where the reminder comes in for those who want more of this story.**_

 _ **There IS a sequel out that follows this story, called "The Forgotten Star". So if you guys come across this story and want more, just click on my pen name, and look through my stories for that Sequel! :).**_

 _ **So... That would be it for this note. Just wanted to point that out for later viewers.**_

 _ **Though who knows, with a new and Improved Season 3 Lucifer, I might come up with more wing ideas.**_

 _ **See ya!**_

 _ **~Wolflover235**_


	7. Chapter 7: Fan-Made Trailer!

_**A/N: Hello. Sadly, this is not another chapter. Just a heads-up. I have finally decided to post a fan-made trailer to this wonderful fanfic. I hope you guys enjoy it.**_

 _ **Just look up: Lucifer - His Wings(Fan-Made Trailer)**_

 _ **It is by Wolf Girl.**_

 _ **Thank you everyone for reading these stories and all the favorites, I hope you enjoy the video! :)**_


End file.
